


过客

by Wasabi_Bread_12138



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasabi_Bread_12138/pseuds/Wasabi_Bread_12138





	过客

情欲的本能是人类最不能掩饰的弱点。  
杨九郎在精虫上脑之前觉得自己还能抢救一下。他深深吸了几口气，心跳没能平缓，反而觉得缺氧头晕，整个儿肺叶子挤得满满的都是张云雷的味儿。  
混着酒气和廉价沐浴液的色情味儿。  
“磊磊、张张张云雷？”他抖着手在他脸上拍了拍，“你醒着呢吗？……”

杨九郎觉得自己完了，天灵盖儿底下的脑子和鼻子下边儿这张嘴都不是自己的了。

“嘘——”  
他似醉非醉一脸不耐，皱着眉头拂开杨九郎的手，扯着他的裤腰把人往前拉近了些。  
手指尖儿攀着胳膊向上，他裹着厚重的被子半跪起来伏在床沿，勾着杨九郎的脖子把人压低下来。  
“磊磊……”  
仅剩的言语也是无力呢喃，张云雷全似未闻，支起腰身在他唇边轻轻烙了个吻。  
蜻蜓点水般试探。  
他的目光长久的停留在自己亲过的地方，心‘咚咚’响得要从胸腔里跳出来，缓了好一阵儿才敢抬起眼皮儿来看他。杨九郎没动，还是先前僵硬的姿势站着，神色也呆呆的并无几分变化。  
他企图从他的眼神里看出些什么，未果，四目相对时便放弃了。

他愣愣的看他几分钟，颓然泄力。  
“算了。”  
张云雷叹口气，心里长长的失落随着吐息弥散，顿觉头痛欲裂，松开勾在他脑后的手转而去推他肩膀。  
“都他妈我一厢情愿，今儿我喝醉了，明儿醒了还一场搭档，啊。你、你滚吧，我睡觉了……”

 

伸出去的那只手却没能收回来。

“磊磊，这会儿才要‘算了’，你可不厚道。”  
声带因紧张而发颤，杨九郎干巴巴的指责他，缩回去的手被他一把捏住手腕，摸到了指尖攥得紧紧的，接着饿虎扑食一样整个人都欺身压上来。

嗓子干得冒烟儿，他急切地寻了适才凑过来的那双唇，撬开牙关长驱直入，迫不及待地汲取那点儿甜丝丝儿的、属于他的水分。  
“唔！”  
糟糕的小米牙重重挫在他的嘴角，又得寸进尺地去咬他柔软的舌尖儿，张云雷疼了个激灵，醉意全无，才后知后觉意识到眼下自己是什么处境。

“杨淏翔——”  
手肘无用地顶在他肋骨上，张云雷有点儿慌乱地喊他大名，裸露在外的皮肤不知冷热的细细密密起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
“嗯？”  
杨九郎是停不下了，今晚喝的那二两白酒本不作数，谁知道会碰上张云雷这团火，一点就着，烈焰平地而起，非燃烧殆尽不能停。

“这是做错事吧……”他气势全无，低着头咬嘴唇儿，心脏又不开始安分地剧烈跳动，“你说我是不是坏透了？”  
杨九郎受不了他这样放低了姿态，宁愿他是从前不可一世盛气凌人的模样，起码会少几分罪恶感。  
他抬手覆上他有点儿发抖的肩膀，低头与他额头相抵，碰了碰鼻尖儿，“怕了？”  
张云雷摇头，大概是酒壮人胆，他渐渐止住了颤抖，扯着杨九郎那双熟悉的手往自己身上放，然后由着他一路煽风点火摸下去，后背热出了一层薄汗。

 

“错就错吧，反正这些年受的罪也不是一星半点儿了。”他往旁边挪了挪，让出块儿空床来把杨九郎扳倒，不太利索地翻身坐到他小肚子上，强作一副豁出去的样子居高临下地看他，“我就是喜欢你，再不说怕没机会了。”  
他急急地扯他衣服，杨九郎自己也搭了把手。裤腰的扣儿轻易被挑开，两只玉手交叠在一处，隔着最后一层薄布摩挲。  
他早胀得难受，一手扣着张云雷的脖颈把他压低，轻而热烈的吻落在他喉间的凸起，辗转向下，叼起锁骨上细薄的皮肉嘬了个红印子，“要错一块儿错，我也喜欢你成吗。”  
“你别骗我。”张云雷被他亲得发痒，缩着脖子咯咯笑起来，“你骗不了我……”  
杨九郎看着他情动起来似是又一波醉意上涌，皮肤泛起一层鲜艳的桃花儿红，直觉急火攻心，一口气哽在喉头憋得头昏眼花。  
他搂着张云雷打了个滚儿，把人压在身下。

“我这辈子就算骗媳妇儿，骗爹妈，骗天王老子，也不会骗你，磊磊。”

 

他伸手摸到酒店床头的润滑，三下五除二去了包装，凉渗的液体挤在手心里，被他的体热蒸得变温。  
手指尖刮了一指摸到大腿根儿，略有薄茧的指肚剐蹭着软嫩的肉壁小心翼翼地陷进去。异物感太过明显的不适和某些道不清的敏感知觉惹得张云雷低低叫了一声，红着脸拽被子恨不能把整个人缩进去。  
“别乱动。”  
杨九郎怕伤着他，一手搁在他腰侧掐着他有点发颤又扭个不停的身子，自己也被激出了一脑袋汗，这会儿未必舒服，可哪能让他有想逃的意识。

 

张云雷第一次伏低做小把自己完全交代出去，杨九郎知道他骨子里的清高孤傲，生怕弄得他不自在。手指在他身体里活动，脑子一半清醒一半糊涂，再三小心细致，张云雷还是推着他胸膛说难受。  
“一会儿就舒服了。”  
“……我说胃里难受！”  
他气得连耳廓边儿都赤红，恼羞成怒地给了他一拳，却是雪花一样轻，落在他的臂膀上无声无息。  
杨九郎被他不知所措的模样逗笑了，捉着他的手搭在自己肩上，然后轻轻抚了抚他胸口。  
“你活该吧？酒是我逼你喝的？就会找罪受。”  
“你是人不是人！我为了谁喝的！”  
张云雷脾气一上来抬腿就要踹，一点儿没想起来眼下什么状况。脚还没蹬着杨九郎，后腰就一阵儿发酸，扯着腿肚抽筋儿一样无力，就又绝望地把腿撂下了。  
“要命了、翔子，我那儿更难受……”

 

他哼唧着简直要哭出来，杨九郎也憋得狠了，手心儿里还剩指肚大一点儿液体，往他大腿根儿一糊，架起他两条腿把身子托悬空，在他腰下塞了个枕头，“我进了啊。”

惦记了许久的温柔乡远比想象的更炽热湿滑，开苞也没有寻常认知那么困难。张云雷积攒了不知道多久的勇气，到头来发现其实并没有理论知识那么疼。  
“翔子……”  
张云雷到底是没忍住呜呜哭出了声，自己都搞不清是矫情什么。仰头时整段皓白的天鹅颈一览无余，锁骨下头还有块儿拇指肚大的鲜红印记。他紧紧抓着他肩颈，硕大的泪珠子不要钱似的从通红的眼角滚出来，砸得枕头湿漉漉的。  
杨九郎还以为他疼得厉害，刚杵进去一半，下一秒就提着气不敢动了。

“我我我我在呢。”他拿手背儿给他擦眼泪，“很疼啊？要不……”  
‘算了’俩字还没说出口，张云雷就堵住了他的嘴。几乎是狠狠撞上来的，牙齿碰在杨九郎的下唇，磕了个瓷实，把他疼的龇牙咧嘴。  
“哎我靠……”  
他差点儿疼软，简直气得想抽他屁股了，这人比母老虎还要泼辣三分。制裁者的审判之手都抬起来了，结果还没挨上肉就又被那些眼泪吓得缩回来。  
你说他是柔还是刚？抑或刚柔并济，软硬掺半？总之是个矛盾结合体，惯会唬得你这也不行那也不行。

 

“你动一动啊、”张云雷掉了几滴眼泪就消停了，红着眼睛偏过头去不看他，说话都带着嗡嗡的鼻音，“你是上床还是楔钉子的？这点儿破事难不成还要爸爸教你？”  
“你有良心没，刚疼哭的不是你——”杨九郎慢慢悠悠活动起来，“张云雷你说谁钉子？？？”  
这话有歧义，张云雷说的时候只绞尽脑汁要挤兑他，现下被他点明了指出来也让人觉得好笑。他刚要例行敷衍地解释一下［我没有我不是你别瞎想］，还没开口就被杨九郎猛一下挺腰怼变了调儿。  
“啊、姓杨的……”

吞进去太深，鹬蚌相争僵持了许久的物件儿毫不留情齐根儿挤进去，顶到了前所未及的领域，刚停了泪的眼眶忽的重新湿润了，满满当当的饱胀感充斥在尾骨处。这一下差点儿要了命，张云雷喘了好一会儿才缓过来，张嘴就是丧失理智的胡言乱语。  
“我操杨九郎、你他妈能不能慢点儿……”  
“跟您请教，师哥，请问您想怎么操？”

 

杨九郎把自己深深陷进他体内，那片泥泞温热的沼泽赐予了他肉体和心灵的双重抚慰。他放慢速度挺腰，顺便捏了张云雷两只细白的腕子箍在头顶上方，好整以暇地看他因为过度羞赧而憋得发红的脸。  
“你、……别盯着我！”

他看清了这人就是一只纸老虎，水淋了会湿火点了能着。那些示于人前的厉害功夫仿佛是个面具，一身利棘只为遮掩自己过分柔软的内里。  
而今他平坦光滑的小腹和整片软肋全然暴露在杨九郎眼皮子底下，随着呼吸微弱的起伏，看起来好欺负得很。

骨子里的劣根性被直冲天灵盖儿的肉欲激发，他毫无预兆地掉进张云雷的温柔陷阱，彼此托付，恨不能就这一刻把命都撂在对方身上。  
杨九郎开始发狠地顶他，原始的欲望遵从本能，用力把自己撞进力所能及的最深处。掐着他细腰的手无意识在他白生生的皮肤上留下了几个指印，红白相间的，不必想也知道明天就能演变成泛青的欢爱残留证据。

 

 

悠扬的电话铃声不期然响起，层层爬升的快感被徒然打断。彼时杨九郎满脑子都是张云雷那副好嗓子喊出来的黄色音调，又依着惯性地活动了几秒才反应过来其间掺杂的奇怪声音是自己的手机来电。  
张云雷或许比他清醒得快一点，但也没催他接或者不接，只眯缝着眼看他抹了把汗去摸手机，一边喘粗气一边撑着胳膊支起身子，一把推倒了他，自己就势坐上去。

“操……”  
这体位是个男人都拒绝不了。杨九郎没想过张云雷喝多了酒会加这种buff，禁不住暗骂一声，头脑发热地掐着他大胯帮他坐了个踏实。  
努力藏在嗓子眼里的闷哼把俩人都憋得够呛。

 

电话是冯照洋打来的，杨九郎端着手机把屏幕往张云雷眼前晃，然后伸指头在他喉咙处剐蹭了一下，示意他小点声。  
张云雷顺从地软下身子半伏，“你再不接，大哥要挂电话了。”  
说罢替他划了按钮接通。  
杨九郎慢半拍，被他的举动吓了一跳，赶紧把手机举到耳边，顺便瞪了他一眼。

“喂，哥。”  
……  
“没事儿，醉的不厉害。”  
……  
“不不不不用过来，他睡下了，我跟这儿看着呢。”  
……  
“哎，甭担心。”  
……  
“是，哥你费心了。”  
……  
“我知道，我心里有数。”  
……  
“您也早歇着。”

挂了电话，张云雷还老老实实坐在杨九郎胯间，时不时活动一下，半迷惘状态地等他。前半段的谈话浅显易懂，无非是问自己喝了酒有无不适，然而后半段他回答的频率慢了许多，大段的空白，偶尔一两句答地也简单，无从知晓另一头的人嘱咐了些什么。

“大哥说什么了？”  
“问你怎么样，喝那么多难不难受。”  
杨九郎撂下电话后情绪明显错了位，胳膊环过张云雷的背，圈紧了他，从下边儿挺腰狠狠地顶弄，憋着气似的。  
两人的胸膛密切贴合，咚咚的心跳声响作一团。张云雷架不住他作乱，四肢百骸软的一塌糊涂，靠在他耳边低声叫着喘得乱七八糟，喃喃地问他还说了什么。  
“还有……”  
他将他翻到身下去，啃他锁骨上薄而发红的皮，“问你好不好，还能怎么不好？比我之前想的还要好得多。”

张云雷在他的尖牙利齿下觉得自己脸上热热的烧起来，他知道杨九郎还有些话没说，但是也不打算再问了。那是打给他的电话，说的大约不过是些与自己无关的他的事罢了。

 

他打住了询问的话头，于是空气里突兀的只剩下渍渍水声和起伏续断的淫靡腔调。  
张云雷先前觉得上床的时候打嘴炮显得很怪，他以为那是杨碎嘴子的癖好。然而现在不得不承认，一句话不说更让人如置油锅，难以启齿的某个地方成倍敏感，每个细胞都叫嚣着让人发疯。

“呜…不行了……”  
他到底先撑不住了，眼角泛泪，带着哭腔求饶。杨九郎第一次没理他急切的诉求，搂着他的背把人调了个面儿，压着他任两个人都跌陷进柔软的被子里去。

 

杨九郎把自己深深地埋进他体内，作恶一般去顶那会让他眼里泛泪花儿的点。  
“你猜他跟我说什么？”等不到张云雷从大脑放空的状态里回神，他又自顾自说下去，“他说后两天我结婚，你难免心里不舒坦，要是想不开、说什么做什么气人的事儿了，还得我多担待，千万别跟你计较。”  
张云雷闷头向下，泪水糊得眼前雾一样，竟也分不清是心里别扭还是生理难耐。他半张脸捂在厚重的被子里，连喊出声都费劲，只能愣愣地听杨九郎言语无措的说下去。

“他们都知道你的心思，张云雷。”他舔吻着他碎发茸茸的后脖颈，用牙齿细细的咬，声音逐渐低靡，“合着就我自己傻。你没说错，我怎么这么瞎。”

 

高潮在天地混沌间山呼海啸般灭顶而来。  
情欲释放过后空气陷入了长久的沉默。杨九郎抱着瘫软的张云雷去冲澡，整个过程像是一场默片。怀里的人一句话都不曾说过，杨九郎就也保持了安静，仿佛刚才在床上叽叽喳喳停不下来的是平行空间里的另外两个人。


End file.
